The Lily
by Shades of Virgo
Summary: A few weeks after Lucy's mother, Layla, had passed, she encounters a pink-haired boy screaming for a dragon named Igneel. Of course, the young Lucy felt bad for the boy, so she helped him search for countless nights... but one day, the boy had disappeared, leaving nothing but a note and a flower. A lily.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay.. I've never writen anything about Fairy Tail before.. and I'm not finished with the series.. Just saying. And there won't be any spoiler things, if you're wondering.**

 _ **Flashbacks will be in italics.**_

 ***Most of the chapters will be in Lucy's point of view, but the ones that aren't, I'll tell you otherwise***

 **Have a nice day;)**

 **XxX**

Not a second passes by when I don't think about those days.. not one single second..

 _I sat in the gardens of Heartfilia Mansion, diddling with the small flowers that dotted the area. My fingers ran up the stems ever so slightly. The only sound that filled the air was that of the sparrow that always sat on my window sill. A sigh escaped my lips,_ if only this could last forever, _I thought. But I knew I'd have to go back inside once my father caught me out here. Apparently, sitting in the garden wasn't 'lady like.' He never let me do anything after Mom died. He didn't even let me talk to him..._

 _A shrill cry erupted from just beyond my sights. I broke into a run once I saw it was another kid around my age. "Are you okay?" I shouted, cupping my frail hands around my mouth so he could hear me. I tumbled into the soft grass as I stepped on a fringe in my dress._

 _All the boy yelled in return was: Igneel._

 _My face scrunched up,_ who is Igneel? _As I pushed myself back up, he ran closer._

 _"H-Have you seen Igneel?" he sniffled. My brow furrowed; this boy had pink hair._

 _"No," I answered. "Who is Igneel anyways?"_

 _His face got even sadder, if possible. "A-A dragon.." he mustered, probably assuming I wouldn't believe him._

 _"A dragon?" I gasped. Dragons were supposed to be extinct. Were they..?_

 _"Yes. And now he's gone!" the pink haired boy cried. His face was red and puffy._ I wonder how long he's been crying, _I thought. "...he's gone." he sniffled._

 _"It's okay." I gave him a loving smile. "I'll help you find him."_

 _"Y-you will?" He blinked, rubbing his eyes with his wrist._

 _"Sure." I reached out my hand. "But only if you tell me who you are."_

 _"N-Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.'' The pink haired boy grasped my hand, then gave a slight smile. My head turned slightly; he had very pointy teeth.. He was like no boy I had ever seen._

 _"Lucy Heartfilia." I grinned, leading him back to the gardens. Never in my life had I seen a boy so strange, yet so intriguing. I could only wonder what he had done in his short life. I mean, he knew a dragon! ...or at least he says he did, but I believe him._

 _"Igneel!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. His tone was heartbreaking. It sounded like he had been yelling like this for days, maybe even weeks. He'd probably been crying for that long as well.._

 _"Shh," I commanded. "I can't let Father know we're here." I hated saying those words, but I knew it was for the better. My father could never know that he was here. Never. Or I would get punished._

 _"O-okay?" he stuttered._

 _My whole body shuttered as an angry shriek came from the threshold of the Heartfilia Mansion. "LUCY!"_

 _"N-Natsu, I've got to go.." I said nervously, dropping his hand. "Please stay in the garden..if you will. I'll be back. And we'll find Igneel."_

 _I sprinted towards the house; strands of my blonde hair falling out of my bun with every step._

 _"Lucy!" my father scolded as I ran up. "I told you not to go outside!"_

 _"Yes, Father. I know," I sulked, giving him a sad glare._

 _"Go to your room," he commanded. "Now."_

 _Just as I walked past him, he slapped me across the face with such force that I fell down. "I said, NOW!" he yelled, making me break into a run._

 _My small hands cupped my cheek; it stung so terribly bad.. but it was nothing new. He did that every time I didn't do as he commanded. Well, he did it ever since Mom died.._

 _I slowly pulled open my bedroom door as a sob escaped my lips. It was hard to hold in all my emotions. I ran to my bed and pulled the pillow over my face. Tears streamed down my face like a river, leaving small trails in the make-up that powdered my cheeks. "Mom.." I cried. "Why'd you have to go?"_

 _I sat on my bed sobbing for what seemed like hours. My eyes glared out the window only to see the sun sinking into the sky. Yellows, oranges, purples, and blues erupted in the never-ending sky. It warmed my soul a bit._ Maybe, it's Mom.. _I thought,_ Maybe.. _I sighed. The pink haired boy had probably left by now. Given up on me. But I had to see.._

 _My head peered out my window, looking down into the garden. A flash of pink entered my vision, and uncontrollably, my lips curled into a smile._

 _I tip-toed through my house and out the front door almost like a cat: silent and stealthy._

 _"Lucy!" Natsu grinned, his face blushing a slight pink. He scrambled and pulled out some flowers that he had behind his back. "Uhm.. For you?"_

 _"Thank you, Natsu." Blood rushed to my cheeks, making them blush a deep red. Though I knew that the flowers were ours, it was the thought that counted._

 _"W-what flowers are your favorite?" he questioned._

 _"I love the lilies, but all of these are wonderful." I smiled as I caressed the stems of the four flowers Natsu had given me: a rose, a daisy, and two daffodils. Warmth filled my heart, this boy was very sweet. The most considerate one I knew, that is._

 _"O-okay. Can we go look for Igneel, please?" He was fumbling with his hands nervously; it was kinda cute._

 _"Of course," I replied, setting the flowers down on the table._

 _We skipped around calling for Igneel late into the night; the moon was high over head._

 _"Igneel!" I yelled. "Igneel! Natsu is looking for you!"_

 _My heart panged with agony when Natsu fell to the ground crying for Igneel. "Igneel! Come back, Igneel!" he shrieked as loud as he could. "... I need you." He sniffled. I sunk down into the grass beside him and placed my arm around his shoulders._

 _"It's okay, Natsu. Igneel will come back one day. I promise." He leaned his head on my shoulder._

 _"Where is he, Lucy?" Natsu sobbed. I dabbed his eyes with my handkerchief._

 _"I-I don't know..." I sighed. The look that was plastered on his face was killing me from the inside out. It was so.. sad. No words could explain it._

 _"W-we.. should go back.." He wiped his nose and started to stand up._

 _"No. Lets stay here for a while," I sighed and looked to the dark sky. Stars dappled the darkness and my one and only wish was for Natsu to find Igneel. Even though I wanted my mom alive again, there was just.. a connection with Natsu and I. Just something.. and I had to fix the gaping hole in his heart._

 _I lied down in the smooth grass that edged the Heartfilia property heading westward. Natsu did the same._

 _It was so very peaceful out there. Only chirps of crickets echoed through the air. I wished this moment could last forever. Me. Natsu. The sky. Forever._

 _My thoughts were getting clouded and my vision blurred as I started to daze._

 _I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up in the garden with some more flowers placed in my hands. This time there was two daisies, a clover, and a daffodil. I smiled. "Thank you, Natsu." The pink haired boy sat in the dirt beside me gazing at the other flowers._

 _"You're welcome." His smile was adorable; no boy I knew had one like it._

 _The sun was peeking out, barely above the tree line. "Sorry, Natsu, but I've gotta go," I said quickly, fumbling while trying to stand up. "I'll be back later today." I waved and sprinted off towards the house._ Father cannot know I was outside all night...

 _Once back inside my room, I let out a relieved sigh._ Now, I've just gotta get changed before he notices..

 _Normally, the maids would get me into my dresses, but not today. No one could know about Natsu. Someone would surely tell Father._

 _I hurriedly took off the ragged dress I had on and slipped into a different one. One that isn't hard to put on, I might add. It was a light pink with frilly, white lace around each fringe. I, myself, really didn't understand all the dressy stuff. No one ever sees us, so what's the point?_

 _I huffed and mosied down the never-ending hallway to the dining room. Once seeing that no one was in the huge room, I grabbed an apple and darted back to my room._

 _While chomping on the tangy, green apple, I looked out the window, watching Natsu. At the moment, he was sitting in the sand writing little letters. It looked like the alphabet almost. I could tell he had never really been taught anything, for everything he wrote was extremely sloppy. But then again, we were only seven._

 _The day zoomed by in what seemed like minutes, and I skipped downstairs to Natsu. Once again, we went searching deep into the night, but this time towards the east... And every time I saw Natsu, he gave me flowers. Never lilies though._

 _This went on for weeks. Me helping Natsu look for Igneel, I mean. Never any luck, sadly. And flowers awaited me each and every night. Natsu was such a nice boy. Not like one I had ever met._

I hope he stays forever, _I thought while skipping downstairs to meet Natsu for the night._

 _In the garden, the pink haired boy was no where to be seen. "Natsu!" I called. "Natsu, where are you?"_

 _I stopped dead in my tracks and I swear my heart plummeted deep into my soul. There was a note, obviously written by Natsu, in the sand._

 _It read_ : i wiL NevR 4 git u Luce. _Tears were brought to my eyes as I picked up the one lily left beside the message._

 **XxX**

Natsu never came back after that day.. and it tore me apart inside and out. He was my first friend and I knew deep within me that I'd never see him again. Tears rolled out of my eyes as I picked up my diary. My hands caressed the pages in which I had pressed each flower Natsu had given me... I just couldn't let go of him, even though he probably never thought twice about me.

I sighed and wiped my eyes. I knew I couldn't be seen like this on my first day of public school. _Seventh grade.. yippie,_ I thought sarcastically. Truly, I didn't want to go to public school, but I had a feeling that Natsu could possibly be there. The chances were slim, but it was worth a shot..

 **XxX**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it.**

 **A/N: What'd you think about this first chapter? Please review and tell me what I could do different. Thank you :)**

 **Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so if you like Nalu and Fairy Tail stories, you should read fantasy-fangirl1030's story. It's actually really good so far and she needs support(followers, faves, reviews, etc) *Cough* and so do I *cough cough* Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it.**

 **Have a nice day!**

* * *

Rain trickled down my cheeks as I hopped out of my maid's car. I couldn't help but be infuriated with my father though. I mean, he couldn't take his own daughter to her first day of public school. He was too stuck up in his own self and that tore me apart from the inside out. Jude Heartfilia didn't deserve the money he had made. He didn't deserve Mom. He didn't deserve _me._

Being so caught up in my thoughts, I bumped right into a taller boy.

 _Crap._

"S-sorry," I mustered, looking into his deep, ocean-like orbs.

"I've never seen you around here before," he said coolly as he ran his fingers through his fiery hair.

"I.. uhm.. am.. uh.. new.." Blood rushed to my cheeks, _Seriously, Lucy? Of course you're new._

"Well, I'm Daisuke Matsumoto if ya need anything." His voice was raspy, almost as if he'd been out in the cold for a while, but only it was summer.

"Lucy." I had decided that I wouldn't go flaunting around with my last name. It'd only bring me fake friends and heartbreaks. And luckily, this school had uniforms, so I didn't have to wear one of the frilly dresses my father forced upon me.

"See ya around." He waved. I stood in that spot, watching him dash off until he was out of my vision.

 _What an encounter.._

* * *

I held my books close to my chest as I stepped through the congested hallway. _Natsu... Oh, Natsu.. where are you?_ I attempted peeking over other middle schoolers' heads, but most were taller than me. _Just my luck, isn't it?_

My heart quickened its pace when I realized I didn't know where I was going. What hallway? What classroom? What seat? Nada. I knew absolutely nothing. In my small panic, I didn't realize that I had stopped walking.

"Ahem," a taller girl coughed. "Blondie, keep 'em movin'."

 _Come on, Lucy. Keep it together._ "Can you.. uh.. show me where to go..? I'm new," I managed to squeak out.. eventually. My chest tightened as I awaited an answer from the intimidating girl. She was bound to say no. Her appearance was that of a so-called 'bad girl'. Or at least that's what they look like in the mangas I read.. She was obviously two or three inches taller than me, then there was her long, dark chocolate hair that faded into a light blonde (Obviously highlights) , and scariest of all, her nose piercing.

"Why, of course." The brunette gave me a toothless grin and grasped my arm. "C'mon."

"I'm.. uh.. Lucy," I stuttered.

"Tiffany Furukana." She whipped her head to the side and pushed through the crowd. "And vuala." She waved her hands towards a huge paper that hung ajar on the white hallway.

My eyes scanned the H's for Class A. _Nothing._ Class B. _Lucy H._ A sudden wave of relief flooded over me... _They could've said Heartfilia.._

"I'm in Class B. What about you?" Tiffany questioned.

I looked into her dark brown eyes with wonder. They almost seemed as if they had galaxies within them (due to the little dapples of blue around the pupil). "Class B," I said with more confidence. Today of all days was _not_ the day to be sketchy.

"Cool." Tiffany grabbed my arm again and lead - well basically dragged - me to Class B. "Pay attention, Blondie. It's not everyday that you get someone to help you."

* * *

A tall man stood by Class B's door. Though he was the teacher, he looked like he couldn't be a year out of college. His hair was dark as pitch and his eyes glowed an eerie blue. "Hello," he greeted. "I am Takahashi-san."

"Lucy.." My brow furrowed. This dude looked _different._ And not a good different. Something about him was.. _off,_ I guess.

"Tiffany Furukana." The taller girl shoved me into the classroom before Takahashi-san could say anymore. Which was probably for the best. "Don't speak to him," Tiffany whispered.

"Why..?" Yeah, I knew something was weird about him, but could it really be _that_ serious? He _is_ my teacher after all.

"I will tell you later. Not in his presence. Too many people are listening.." Tiffany mumbled, almost to herself. "Sit," she commanded. _Is this really what public school is like? If it is.. I sure am in for a whirlwind of a year._

As I sat down, my eyes noticed a flash of pink.. _an all too familiar pink._ My heart thudded out of my chest and I broke a sweat.. Could it really be Natsu? Or am I hallucinating again?

I mustered up all the confidence I possibly could and sauntered over to the guy. I stretched out my arm, ready to place a hand on his shoulder when he turned around. My face fell. This was _definitely_ not my Natsu- kun. This guy had bright green, dagger- like eyes. And glasses. As far as I can remember, Natsu had great vision.. and onyx eyes.

"Uh.. can I help you?" he growled, but it wasn't a rude growl or anything. It almost sounded polite.

"No.. Sorry, I just... you looked like.. an old friend,'' I managed to squeak out. My brow furrowed when I caught Tiffany out of the corner of my eye making an X with her arms. I shrugged. "I'm.. uhm.. Lucy."

"Tatsuo Kasora," he said, then fist bumped some of the other boys.

* * *

"I let you out of my sight for one minute and you go talk to _him!_ " Tiffany scolded. "What were you thinking?!"

"I thought he was an old friend.." I said gloomily with a shrug. _Why couldn't it be Natsu.._ I knew he wouldn't be here, but I had to have hope. And who knows, maybe he is...? My heart sunk, I knew. I knew that I'd never see Natsu again... _Might as well try and forget, Lucy... Make new friends.. You've gotta try to forget him._ Then an old memory passed through my head.

 _'i wiL NevR 4 git u Luce.'_ And the lily beside it.

I clenched my eyes shut to stop the tears. It wasn't fair.. _Why can't someone else have this problem?_ I thought, then mentally stabbed myself. _Lucy, you can't throw your problems on other people! Stupid.. stupid... stupid._

"Well," Tiffany continued, snapping me out of my thoughts,"at least he spoke to you. He doesn't talk to many people. Lucy, you must have something special about you." Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I'm glad we ran into each other."

Something boiled inside me... _Was she going to use me?! To get to Tasu or whatever?! No way Jose!_ This was not happening to me on my first day of school. No. I was not gonna let that happen. Blood rushed to my cheeks when I realized I was jumping to conclusions. _Why, Lucy? Why are you so confused?_

"Uhm.. yes..?" I stuttered. _Ooh, Lucy! Great choice of words._ My lips curled in disgust. "I'm sorry I being rude.."

"Rude? Nah!" Tiffany slapped me on the back. It almost stung, but I'm tough... right..? "You're just nervous. I mean, being at a magic school is pretty crazy."

 _Magic school?! ... Since when?!_ "Wha-"

"This is a school for mages, Lucy. Didn't you know that? Aren't you a wizard?" Tiffany started hurling questions at me and my head started spinning when she began talking faster. "This is Blue Pegasus. A school for young mages to learn magic, if they can't enter a guild, that is. But Blue Pegasus is also a guild, it's just they thought it be a good way to attract other mages to their guild." Tiffany inhaled a big breath and began speaking again. "So, Lucy, what kind of magic do you use?"

I was definitely befuddled. There was no question to it. _Magic?_ I thought. _Do I even have magic? ... The keys!_ At the back of my mind, I pulled out the memory of Mom giving me her celestial spirit keys. But the only one I could remember was Aquarius... "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've used magic before. But I do remember my celestial spirit experience."

"You're a celestial spirit mage?! Cool!" Tiffany exclaimed. "What keys do you have?"

"Uhm.. I don't remember really. It's been a long time since I've seen one of my spirits." I lied with the word 'my'. They were most definitely not mine. They were Mom's. "But I do recall Aquarius... and maybe Cancer.. or Taurus?"

Tiffany's mouth fell to the floor. "Three of the Twelve Zodiac keys! No way!" _She must be really interested in this stuff._

"Uh.. yeah.. Umm.. How exactly do you get into this school?" I questioned. If it was a school for mages, I knew I wasn't one. I have never used magic in my whole life. So.. how exactly?

"Well, first, you have to have magic, or they can see the potential you have with magic. In my case, it's because I have it. In yours, it's because you have potential." Tiffany shrugged as if it were the most simple thing in the universe, while I, Dumb Blondie, sat there puzzled out of my mind. There was literally no possible way for me to have potential in magic. I. Have. Never. Used. It. So.. how in the whole magic world did I get here?

"Tiffany.. what kind of magic do you have?" I asked. Her saying that she had it intrigued me. I had never met - or at least I don't think I have - an actual mage with magic. There was so many possibilities! Ice, telekinesis, controlling, summoning, fire... _Natsu._ It had slipped my mind that he used magic. Dragon Slayer magic, to be precise. _Urgh... why does my mind always find its way back to you?!_

"Well, I don't particularly like to admit what I have," Tiffany sighed. "But I think I can trust you."

"Uhm... yeah! Definitely! You can trust me." I smiled stupidly. _Ooh, Lucy. You sure are making an impression._

"Well," the taller girl whispered,"I have the ability to look into your mind, find your future self, and see what will be of your life." I almost passed out right then and there. _She can see my future?! By looking into my mind... Mind reader, maybe?_

"Cool," I gasped. _I wish I could have a power like that... maybe I could find Natsu then._

"But I refuse to tell people their future unless it's a life or death kinda thing. I want people to live life not knowing what's gonna happen. Just be spontaneous." I'll accept that. I know if I'm gonna find Natsu, it'll be an accident. So, can she even read accidents? Or would it just be based on our lives now? _Hmph.. I may never know._

* * *

The rest of the day went by in spurts. Like one minute, it would be exciting. Then the next, boring. But I'd say, all in all, it was a pretty good day. I made at least one friend: Tiffany. And maybe Daisuke, but I'm not too positive with him. He seemed like a player, but a humble one.

I _did_ find out more about the taller girl though. She claimed that she was born and raised in the U. S, but her family moved back to Fiore last year due to her magic abilities. _Nothing would be better than to have your whole world changed by magic,_ I thought sarcastically. I mean, she didn't even know magic existed! Then to have her whole life ripped apart just to explore her magic abilities?! Sure, it'd be cool and all, but having to leave everything you knew without a word? Not for me.

Then there was Takahashi- san. That man.. was just different. Tiffany said she had her suspicions that he was possibly part demon, but that couldn't be true.. could it? She didn't say much after that though. The taller girl just commanded me not to tell a soul about anything. Tiffany just left me with my own cliffhanger. _How nice._

My weight shifted from foot to foot as I paced back and forth in front of Blue Pegasus. Miné, our maid, must be stuck in traffic.. I had been waiting for at least twenty minutes for her to pick me up, still no luck. By then, the rain was just a drizzle, but continuously falling.

For what I could see, I was the only one still waiting, making me more anxious by the second. Miné was still not here.. Something could happen to me out here by myself. Or something could've already happened to Miné... A sigh escaped my chapped lips as the rain got harder and harder, soaking me clear to the bone.

It wasn't bothering me any; I was actually very fond of the rain. It was very soothing, changing my worried demeanor to more of a calm one. I took in a deep breath, but suddenly all the air was knocked out of me.

I was being dragged with extreme force - backwards, I might add - and I couldn't see my captor. My arms flailed and my legs jerked, but it was no use, this person was way too strong for weak, old me. What I pictured was a burly, tall man with tattoos plastered all over. Maybe dark hair? I couldn't see an attacker with blonde hair for some reason.. I clenched my eyes when we abruptly stopped; I was ready to be beat up or somethin'.

"Open your eyes, Blondie," a soft voice commanded. I almost stifled a laugh, picturing a dude with that weak voice. My eyes scanned my captor and a wave of relief flooded over me, with a tad bit of shock. It was a girl! She was shorter than me too! How did she-? "Why were you out in the rain?! You're gonna catch a cold!" Then, stupid me realized she had took me under a pavilion. _Dang, Lucy. You're so dumb! She was just trying to help!_

"Uh.. I uh.. was waiting on my ride," I mumbled.

"Well, duh. So am I. But you don't have to stand out there and get sick!" she argued, rolling her amber colored eyes. "I'm Aritami Tomoyo." She twirled her wavy, navy - heh that rhymed - blue hair with grace.

"Lucy." My mouth twitched a bit, sort of curling into a smile. There was something about this girl that just made you want to smile, but I was still on edge from her, rather _abrupt,_ kidnapping. Aritami picked off a rose from the flower crown that sat atop her head.

"Here ya go." She gave a toothless grin and passed me the flower. Luckily, it wasn't a lily or I would've probably had a break down.

"T-thanks?" I stuttered, thinking about our garden and how long it had been since I had been in there.

"So, Lucy, are you new.. or?" Aritami asked, flicking a flower into the air.

"Yes." I smiled, wiping some rain droplets off my face. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing at this school though."

"You must have some form of magic." The bluenette shrugged. "I use Makimaro."

"Uh..." I trailed off. _What in the- Huh? Makimaro..? I swear I've heard that before..._

"It's a word I made up for flower magic," she scoffed. "And I guess it stuck."

"Oh... I guess I'm a sorta, sorta celestial spirit mage..?"

"No way." Her mouth fell to the ground. _Why are people so impressed..? It's just summoning magic.._

"Uh.. yeah..?" I squeaked.

"You've got to show me a spirit sometime! That's so cool! I like Canis Minor myself." She flashed me a smile, then batted her eyelashes. "I've always wanted to meet him. You know, they say he's not powerful, so mages just use him as a pet! I'd name him Plue, if I could, that is."

 _What kind of name is Plue?_ I lifted an eyebrow. "Uhm.. Plue?"

"Yeah! Isn't it the cutest?!"

"I guess-" My sentence was cut off by a sharp yell.

"Lucyy!" Miné shrieked. "Where are you Lucy- san?!"

"Uh, I gotta go.. Bye Aritami.. See you around?" I said, mostly unsure of what exactly I was saying. It just kind of fell out of my mouth.

"Sure." She gave me a toothless grin. "Whatever." _Tough girl, huh?_ I smirked, then darted back into the pelting rain.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what'd you think of this chapter? Please review! Thanks to the people that already have, it keeps my spirits up :) I'll update again as soon as possible!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed :) It really does keep my spirits up.**

 _ **Lucy's essay will be in italics.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything associated with it.**

 **But I do own Tiffany, Daisuke, Aritami, Tatsuo, and Takahashi- san.**

 **(Sorry for all the original characters, but I had to make Lucy's school experience interesting)**

* * *

"Today, class, we will get all of our fears and weaknesses off our chests through writing," the raspy voice of Takahashi- san explained. He slowly raised his index finger and pointed to the rough chalk board. _Write your fears and weaknesses. Explain why._ I sighed. This was definitely not my cup of tea. I'd have to write about Natsu. But I can't do that. No one can know about him. I have to lock the mere thought of him away in the back of my mind. I have to let go. _But I can't._

My eyes drifted over to Tiffany; she had already gotten a piece of paper out and begun writing. _Ugh. This is gonna be a long class period..._

I dug through my backpack in search of a single piece of notebook paper, only to find clutter. Though it was only the forth day of school, I had started slacking in my cleaning habits. I suppose I had been _distracted_ by something. I'm still not sure what exactly it is... but I can't seem to get the color of gold to leave my mind.

"Uhm.. Tiffany.. can I borrow some paper?" The taller girl rolled her eyes, a bit overly dramatic, and handed me lined paper.

 _Where to start..?_ I gazed at the blank paper with wonder. I could get all my troubles off my chest with just a pen, but somehow, I couldn't find the words to describe everything. It was all there, in my mind, just not on the paper.

"Class, don't write your names on this, if you please," I had hoped that's what Takahashi-san was going to say as he continued, but sadly, he reminded us to write our names. _Seriously? I can't keep one secret here, can I?_

 _'Lucy H.'_ I wrote at the top right hand corner of my page, then continued on the first line. _'Everyone has their internal struggles. And if you say you don't, you're lying. There's always a weakness... A fear. Something that makes your stomach flop or mind churn. It's only human to feel this way._

 _Fears are always hard to admit. Just talking- or writing, in my case- makes you feel weak. Like, there's something within you that can't handle it anymore. My specific fear that I'll be explaining is being alone. I've always feared it. Having absolutely no one there anymore. Losing everyone and everything you love. It's scary... and it makes you physically hurt with just the thought of it. Though you try to reassure yourself that it'll never happen, there's always going to be the slight chance that keeps you up at night. The itty bitty chance that you could lose everyone in a split second. I'm afraid it'll happen to me... again. I've lost my mom and a close friend within weeks of each other, and they were all that I had. All that I cared for. Then all my walls came crashing down on me. I had nothing to build everything back up with. Just a single flower and a journal. Which leads me to my weakness... Lilies._

 _That specific type of flower can have me on my knees, crying just by looking at it. I just feel weak, and I can hardly breathe... It sort of gives me a sense of familiarity though. Since... a very close friend -the one I mentioned above- gave one to me the day he disappeared. And every time I merely think about him- or lilies, I feel like crawling into a hole and dying with a slight bit of hope that he'll come back to see all the suffering he put me through, but I wouldn't want that for him. Because apparently I'm 'too nice' of a person to do that... It just kills me to have such lame weaknesses and fears, but everything is completely logical in my shoes. You have to experience what everyone else has to understand their particular struggles._

 _To conclude, fears and weaknesses are only human. Certain things make you feel this way, and even if no one else gets it, just remember that they haven't walked your path. They haven't endured what you have. And maybe, just maybe, you can get over them one day. Maybe you'll find something to help you forget... or even remember.'_

I lifted up my pencil and my brow furrowed. It was utterly shocking that I pulled that off without crying... Maybe I'm starting to get better... just maybe.

My eyes scanned the classroom, inevitably landing on Tatsuo's pink hair... There's no way that he could have the exact same hair color and hair style as Natsu... That's not possible. Is it? I clenched my fists, attempting to erase the thought of both boys from my mind... No luck there. _The only thing different is his eyes... B-but... Argh, Lucy, stop thinking about him! He's never gonna come back!_ Somehow, my mind would trail back to the thought of the pink haired boy I met years ago. Even if I was thinking of something, not even remotely similar to Natsu, it'd pave a way towards him.

* * *

Class B's door swung open and clashed against the wall, making a bone-shattering noise. A tall red headed boy stood in the doorway with an infuriated look plastered on his face. "Excuse me, sir, what are you doing in Class B?" Takahashi-san asked softly, presumably not to set off the boy.

"I've been moved to this class," he grumbled.

"I have not been notified, sir," Takahashi-san explained. "If I may, why were you moved?"

"A fight." The red head shrugged, running his fingers through his hair... which was very _familiar... Daisuke._ I chuckled to myself, it was the boy I bumped into on the first day... of course _I_ run into all the bad kids. First, him. Then, Tiffany. And Aritami- which I didn't know much about, but she _did_ sorta kidnap me... so..

"Oh! You're the one Master Bob told me about... sorry, it slipped my mind. Take a seat behind Lucy," Takahashi-san commanded. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as everyone looked to me with smirks. Sure, Daisuke was the cutest guy I had seen here... but seriously? Are they that childish?

Daisuke dragged his feet over to his newly assigned seat. "Hey, Lucy," he greeted with that raspy voice of his.

"Hi..." I trailed off. "Sorry to bother... but what happened? - in the fight, I mean," I stuttered. I knew it wasn't my business to see what happened, but I'm a nosy rosie. I do this much more than I should, now that I think about it...

"Well, my friend, Nekora, was being bullied by some of the other guys... And I.. kinda knocked three of them out." He shrugged nervously, fumbling with his hands. Daisuke obviously thought it was bad of him to have done that... but he took up for his friend, and in my opinion, that's pretty cool. At least he's not actually the bad person I had dubbed him to be.

"I think it's sweet." I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for understanding. All the teachers said it was my fault that Nekora was being bullied in the first place!'' he growled, hitting his fists against his desk. "...Sorry.."

"It's okay. I'd be mad too.''

"Really?" he asked softly, staring into my dark brown eyes with his ocean blue ones. "No one seems to get it." He broke his gaze and turned his head towards the window. "I've been friends with Nekora since we were three- we lived on the same street. And, you see, she's not like other girls. She's different. Others think it's odd, but they don't know..." he trailed off.

"It's okay, Daisuke." I smiled. "Just remember that everyone you meet has some sort of struggle. Some sort of past or bad memory. They could just be bothering Nekora to get their own problems off their mind- and that's not right, but... Sorry, I'm turning this into a lecture." My face went from peach to crimson; it was embarrassing how much I was somewhat connecting with Daisuke. I mean, I didn't know him, and I was already acting like a parent... _Ugh, Lucy, when will you learn._

"That's okay. You cheered me up, didn't you?" He smirked, revealing his slightly pointy teeth... My heart thudded through my rib-cage, trying to break out of my chest... _Natsu... he had teeth like that..._

* * *

Tiffany waggled her eyebrows at me with a evil grin. "Blondie, don't play dumb with me, I saw you flirting with Daisuke." She shoved me a bit, and of course, clumsy me, was gonna face plant onto the concrete. It was inevitable, so as I was descending, I didn't even reach out my hands to break my fall. I was used to pain anyways.

I clenched my eyes shut as the ground neared, but I felt nothing. Nothing but two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Uh, you're welcome?" a guy's voice growled. An all too familiar growl.

 _Tatsuo._

My cheeks were flushed as he lifted me back into a standing position. "T-thanks," I stuttered, looking into his green, dagger eyes.

"Don't mention it, Blondie." He smirked, showing his fangs... _Just like Natsu... and Daisuke..._ The pink haired dude, that apparently spoke to no one, scampered away, leaving me befuddled. _Why'd he do that? Why'd he help me? Urgh, Lucy, why can't you figure anything out?!_

"Dude, that's my nickname for her!" Tiffany scolded, jabbing her fist into the air as he ran away. She cut her brown eyes towards me. "Ooh, have we got ourselves a love triangle here?" she asked seductively.

I rolled my eyes and gave the intimidating girl a glare. "No. I don't have time for that. Anyways, it's the fourth day of school, for crying out loud! I barely know you, or this place!" I tried to sound tough... that didn't work out too well. By the end of my speech, I had started giggling at the thought of myself in a love triangle. I mean, I'm super weird, ugly, and no one knows me... so..? What's for anyone to like?

"Imma see you later, Blondie." Tiffany lifted an eyebrow. "And tell me what Daisuke- or Tatsuo- says tonight!" she cackled then sauntered to her car. It took me a bit to figure out what she meant... _Wha-?! No way! What's with this girl?!_ I scratched my head with disdain... _What have I gotten myself into?_ I laughed to myself, heading over to Miné's car.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, that was a weird, choppy chapter... but I wanted to get one in as soon as I could.. so, please review, if you would. And be honest. Tell me what I could do different.**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please review, if you would..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **But I do own Tatsuo, Aritami, Tiffany, Daisuke, Takahashi-san, and Nekora.**

 **(Again, I'm sorry for all the original characters, but they will all have a purpose to the plot of this story)**

* * *

I gently stroked the pages in my diary, trying to find the place I last left off. It was the first weekend into my school year, and I intended writing about my week. As I skimmed the writing, I noticed the scrabbled word: Aquarius. My brow furrowed... I had no memory of writing this... much less memory of Aquarius...

 _'Today, Aquarius went swimming with me... I'm glad I have her as a friend. But she is quite mean. She always wants to sweep me away with some wave and she says I'm annoying. I don't care though. Aquarius was my first friend,'_ the messy writing stated. There was no way that I wrote this... I don't remember Aquarius... Natsu was my first friend... Not her... When.. did this happen..? My eyes scanned the date... _'July 6, 777.'_ The day before Mom died...

Now that I thought about it... I didn't have much memory of anything before Mom died... Nothing at all... I just remembered one thing. _The day she showed me the keys._

My heart pounded like a drum as a foggy memory dashed through my mind... _'Lucy, this is a celestial spirit key,' Mom explained, waving a glimmering gold key in the air. It had two blue zig-zags across the top. 'This is Aquarius. A good friend of mine. Take good care of her.'_

My eyes flew open. "Where is that key?!" I grumbled to myself as I shot out of bed, not noticing that I had thrown my diary to the floor. I had to find that key- or keys, if that's the case. Mom told me to take care of them, and Stupid Lucy forgot!

I thrashed through every drawer that I had in my room. _Junk... Junk... More junk!_ I growled and threw every single scrap of junk out onto my floor. "Where is it?!" Fury bubbled up inside of me, ready to spew- like a volcano. I was so mad at myself for forgetting something like this... _Why, Lucy?! Why did you forget?!_

I angrily sifted through the piles of stuff, finding nothing but paper and jewelry... A huff of defeat escaped my lips as I lied down on the carpet beside my bed. The sun shone through the window, and right at the perfect time... I caught a glimpse of gold.

* * *

My fingers held the piece of jewelry with disgust. _It was just a necklace?!_ I snarled in frustration. This was not happening... There was no way I forgot... Yeah, I remembered the keys... but not anything else... Why am I remembering now?

I flopped onto my bed, full of despair, ready to pour out my feelings onto a piece of paper... but my diary was nowhere to be seen. A low growl formed in the back of my throat and I clenched my fists. _This day can't get any worse!_

My head peeked over the side of my bed, only to see my diary crumpled on the floor. "At least I still have it..." I mustered, picking it up and placing it back on my bedside table. Maybe I should keep looking... instead of writing... I need to find those keys!

* * *

I skidded down the hallway and into Mother's old powder room. "They've gotta be in here..." This was the only room that they could possibly be in... This was the only room Father didn't touch after her death... He threw everything that she'd ever owned into some car and told them to drive to Love and Lucky...? I had no clue what that was... Maybe some sort of dump? It had no meaning to me, other than that's where all Mother's stuff was.

Gently, I skimmed through the drawers. Much more gently than I had with my own stuff. I didn't want to mess up anything in here... It was the last thing... the last piece of Mom I had left.

There sure was a lot of shimmery, golden things that got my hopes up... then crumbled my soul into a million pieces. There was even unused make-up, money, toothpaste, and tons upon tons of jewelry.

I caressed every little item with love, for Mom had once loved them herself... Though, for some reason, I didn't quite remember her...

As I got to the last little cabinet, I felt like my luck had run dry. I didn't have a glimmer of hope. Not even a sparkle.

I lifted up the old shampoo and soap, seeing no gold. No shimmers whatsoever. And just as I was about to put everything back in its place, I saw a small handle out of the corner of my eye. I reached out my hand, and closed my fingers around the dusty handle... My eyes were shut as I lifted it... I was not gonna be surprised if the keys weren't there... But they were.

* * *

My hands shook furiously as I held the small golden keys in my frail fingers. There was three. And by the looks of the small signs that decorated them, it was Taurus, Cancer... and Aquarius.

"How do I summon them..." I mumbled, slightly waving them in the air. An electric shock seemed to pulse through my veins and the air around me seemed to swirl. Words, uncontrollably, began falling out of my mouth: "Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee. Aquarius!"

The bath tub began filling with water and blinding lights began flashing all around. "Layla, I swear-" the mermaid growled, but abruptly stopped... "Oh, Lucy. Long time, no see."

* * *

Nothing. There was nothing I remembered. Not Aquarius. Not Mom. Nothing. "Don't summon me from a bath tub again," Aquarius scoffed, then mustered, "Next time I'll end up in a toilet."

"Sorry..." I mumbled, looking into the mermaid's deep blue eyes. I had never seen anything like her. She had a glimmering blue tail... golden cuffs decorated her arms... and she had blue hair. This was not what I expected... "And... uh, sorry Aquarius... Mom died. Years ago.."

"Oh, I knew, Lucy. It was just a habit to bother Layla. Now, why did you summon me? Were you in need of a friend?" The mermaid's mean demeanor changed within a matter of seconds to one with empathy. _What's with this woman?_

"Uh... actually... I don't remember anything... I was wondering... how did I forget everything?'' I stuttered nervously. Aquarius was very intimidating with her dagger- like eyes that seemed to pierce the soul.

"You'll find out with time, Lucy Heartfilia." Aquarius then produced a blinding light as she began to disappear into the sky.

"Wait!'' I shouted. This wasn't the answer I wanted. I needed reasons. I needed to know Mom. "How do I make a contract with you?!" I yelled over the slight hum of the retreating Aquarius. The blunette rolled her eyes and stopped the process of leaving.

"Lucy, are you even ready to be an owner? You barely have any magical power," Aquarius asked softly. She almost seemed considerate. _Almost._ But the tone she spoke in was that of higher authority. As if she looked down upon me.

"Yes. I am. I need to prove something," I said with more confidence, hopefully getting the spirit's attention.

She lifted an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "If you say so." She shrugged. "I'm good any time that you need me. Except when I'm on dates with my _boyfriend._ " Of course, she emphasizes 'boyfriend', since I'm supposedly never going to get one.

"I guess...? Bye, Aquarius." The mermaid nodded as she turned into pixie dust and disappeared.

* * *

I curled up in my bed, holding my diary and the three keys close to my chest. My mind was nearly blank... the only thing that kept appearing was Aquarius' face. It seemed so familiar... but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen her... It was miserable just thinking about someone forgetting about me like that. _I wonder how Aquarius feels..._

A deep sigh escaped my lips as I decided I should try to get something done today, as in writing. I ruffled the pages in my diary until I got to a blank page.

 _'Well, I guess school's better than I thought it'd be. I've actually made a few friends already, all were by chance though. I ran into Daisuke, Tiffany got a bit mad at me, and Aritami pretty much kidnapped me... But I'd say that's good for someone who has a hard time with people._

 _Anyways, Tiffany is the one I'm the closest to so far, probably since we're in the same class. And yeah, she seems scary at first sight, but she's actually a really nice, caring person... Well, she sorta has to be. They moved back to Fioré just last year, due to her magical powers. They had to leave everything they knew just for her, and in my opinion, that sucks. Even though her magic is awesome ( she can see the future) , I still would hate to leave everything I knew._

 _Then there's Daisuke. He's nice and all, but I really don't know much about him. He's really reserved and doesn't talk much, but when he does speak, he talks about Nekora, his childhood friend. Apparently, she is his whole world. He's even gotten in fights for her sake, and I'd say that's really sweet. If only I had someone like that..._

 _And Aritami... dang there's something strange about that girl, but it's interesting... She_ did _kidnap me, for God's sake! Well, I consider it kidnapping, since she caught me from behind, but she was really just looking out for me... Her magic is really cool though; she can control flowers, and make them appear whenever she chooses (In which I found out that's how she captured me)._

 _I did meet another guy though... Tatsuo Kasora. There's something about him that's off... Just like my teacher, Takahashi-san... something strangely reminds me of Natsu... Something's there, and I intend on finding out this next week, or soon enough, that is...'_

I rolled my eyes; I knew I could do a much better summary of my week, but it's hard to focus when that dang spirit's on my mind. All that's there is Aquarius, not even the other spirits I made a contract with! Taurus was a pervert, but I paid no mind to it. Cancer was really _odd,_ if you'd put it that way. But all I could think about was _her._ She was the key to find out about my past... The key to Mom... Maybe even the key to Natsu.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter was different... And it's not how Fairy Tail actually goes... but it'll have meaning later...**

 **Anyways, have a great day and please review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo, how's your day going? I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **But I do own Tatsuo, Daisuke, Tiffany, Aritami, Takahashi-san, and Nekora.**

* * *

I held the glimmering keys close to my side; never letting them out of my sight... I had to protect them with my life... I promised.

"Yo, Blondie!" I heard Tiffany's loud footsteps barreling in my direction. My eyes were by far the most fit out of all my body parts... They did about a hundred eye rolls a day. A sigh escaped my lips as the taller girl caught up to me.

"Hey,'' I grumbled.

"What's up? You were really distant today." Tiffany gave a sad smile. "I'm sorta worried.''

I shook my head. "It's nothing, Tiff. Don't worry about it." Her chocolate eyes turned into daggers as her lips pursed, thoughts seemed to be running wrecklessly through her mind. I just wanted to be left alone today... Everything was confusing... I couldn't remember anything at all about my younger years... Not even my mom... And then there was Aquarius. Apparently, she was my first friend... _But how?_

"Mhm," Tiffany sighed. "Whatever. Just know you can tell me anything, Blondie. You shouldn't be alone through it all. I'll see you tomorrow." The taller girl tipped her head and dashed out to her car. _Hmph, like I can trust anyone._

* * *

My eyes scanned the school yard, first falling on the rapid approaching Aritami. _At least she won't kidnap me this time._ I huffed and gave the blunette a weak smile. "Hey-"

"You've gotta come over here, now!" She grabbed the collar of my uniform and with her brute strength, dragged me around. "Your friend, _Daisuke,_ is in a fight. Go stop it before he gets in trouble."

"How do you expect me to stop it?!" I half growled, half laughed. This girl was crazy! I couldn't interfere with something like that! I'd just get in the way...

"I don't know. He's _your_ friend." Aritami shrugged, pursing her lips. She waved her hand in the direction of my red-headed friend that was basically tackling another guy.

"Uh.. I'm not so sure-"

"Go." Aritami's amber eyes dug into my soul, making me want to give in... "I said, go." She shoved me forward a bit with a smirk plastered across her face.

I rolled my eyes, and dashed over to the two quarreling boys. Truly, I was at a loss for words. Daisuke was beating this other dude to a pulp... I didn't think he was _actually_ that strong. "Uhm," I coughed. "Would you guys stop?"

Daisuke stopped mid-punch and whipped his head over to me. "Hey, Luce." He grinned, revealing those dang fangs that were just like Natsu's.

"Please stop." I looked at them both with pleading eyes. "Fighting isn't gonna solve anything."

The other guy- a blonde haired, blue eyed boy- just gave me a smirk and punched Daisuke to the ground. My friend just lied there with a dazed look on his face... Maybe my wonderful words of wisdom got to him.

"You ain't gonna stand up?!" the other dude cackled. "Weakling." He was one to talk. That dude was already black and blue, while Daisuke barely had a scratch.

"No. I'm not. I'm going to listen to my friend," he sighed in defeat. "She's right." He stared at the ground with a blank expression. If only I could tell what he was thinking...

"You're such a loser, Matsumoto," the other guy scoffed, giving Daisuke one last kick before running off.

A sigh escaped my friends lips. "Thank you, Lucy.''

* * *

"Nice!" Aritami high-fived me. "I told you that you could do it."

"Uh, not really." I smirked. "You forced me to do it."

"Pish posh. It's the same thing." She waved me off. "At least you're in a better mood now. Bye, Lu-chan." I sighed and shook my head softly. Aritami was a character... She even made sure I got cheered up before I left school... And she sorta, sorta gave me a nickname that I liked. _At least it's not Blondie._ I chuckled...

A shutter went down my spine as a gruff hand was placed onto my shoulder. "Luce, why'd you stop me?"

"Uhm... urg.. I dunno.. I just don't want you to get hurt..?" I stammered.

"Well, thanks." He flashed a smile, revealing those fangs of his that always made my heart race. "Mind if I walk you home?"

My heart thudded, attempting breaking out of my chest and onto the ground before me. He couldn't know where I lived.. He couldn't know that I had money.. _He_ _couldn't know that I was a Heartfilia..._ "Erm.. Sure.. I guess." _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid, Lucy!_ I scolded myself. That was definitely not what I meant to say... but his ocean blue eyes started to get to me... I think I almost drowned. "Well, I'm gonna have to walk you home," I stifled a laugh.

"Why?" His brow furrowed. _Ugh. Can't he just go without any questions?_

"I live pretty far away." I shrugged, starting to twiddle with my blonde hair nervously. Hopefully, he'd just go with it...

"Alright." He grinned that toothy grin of his and began walking. My heart slowed its pace when he just took it as it came, lucky for me.

* * *

"So, Lucy, I've heard you're a celestial spirit mage... What keys do you have?" Daisuke asked, breaking the eerie silence between us.

"Well, I've got Taurus, Cancer, and Aquarius.." I shrugged. "But I don't have much magical power..." I looked to my toes, embarrassed... wishing I could take back what I had just said.

He tilted his head slightly, making his fiery bangs cover his eyes. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid, Lucy!_ I scolded myself. _He'll never look at you the same as the others if you don't have much magic!_ Of course, the genius, Lucy, had to go and mess things up with her new friends. A sigh escaped my lips... and to my surprise, his soft fingers lifted up my chin. "That's okay." He grinned that toothy grin of his, showing his familiar sharp fangs. "No mage starts out strong."

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I blinked rapidly. "Uh.. erm.. I gotta go," I stuttered, making an even bigger fool of myself.

"Okay, bye, Luce!" He waved, flashing yet another cute smile. "See you tomorrow!'' I nodded nervously and darted in the direction of the Heartfilia Mansion, which was probably miles away.. Somehow, I always managed to make a joke out of my life... My stupid, stupid life.

* * *

I kicked a few stones here and there as I walked along the lonely road, hoping to run into Miné... My mind was really foggy... I just couldn't get the fact that I forgot my past out of my mind... I ruined the chances with having a future with friends as well... Of course, I mess it all up... _Watch me forget Tiffany tomorrow..._ A small sigh escaped my lips as a car rumbled past me.. not even checking up.

A rain drop fell onto the palm of my hand... Nothing really felt worth it anymore... I didn't have Natsu anymore... I forgot my mom... My dad hates me... I'm ruining my friendships already... And I forgot my first friend. "How can someone be so stupid?" I clenched my fists and stared into the cloudy sky...

* * *

Before long, rain had started pouring all around me... And with out a tree in sight, I had to let the rain wash away all the bad feelings I was having... "Why can't you figure anything out, Lucy?!" I growled at myself. Nothing was certain. Nothing was sure. For all I knew, all of this could just be some illusion... and I might not even be real. Everything- my walls, my sanity, my life- came crashing down around me at that instant. Sobs escaped my lips as I looked out into the pounding rain... My hands shook furiously as I swear I saw a flash of pink...

"Natsu?" I mumbled, wiping away a few tears. "Natsu?! It's Lucy..." That flash of pink made my heart stop for an instant. It was a flashback... But it seemed as if I could actually _see_ it.

Natsu and I dashed through the rain, splashing each other with every chance we got. -Everything was happy back then- It was all good... Then he vanished, along with my memories. "But _how?"_ I mustered, running my fingers through my sopping wet hair.

"Lucy!" a voice called from far off... It was muffled by the beating of the rain, so I couldn't quite tell who it was... I didn't dare look up though... No one needed to see me like this. Whoever it was...

Sloshing footsteps crashed through the air, getting closer and closer by the second. "Lucy!" he shrieked. Now I could tell it was a guy... The voice was raspy and almost sounded like a growl, but not an angry one. More like a sincere snarl. "What the hell are you doing out here in this rain, Blondie?!"

This time, the flash of pink was real. Tatsuo's salmon colored hair fell flat against his soaked head... _He came out here? For me..?_ He rolled his bright green eyes playfully, then raised his jacket over my head. Rain dripped off the cloth and onto the ground with a splash. My eyes followed each and every droplet... _D-did he actually care?_

"Ugh, Blondie, you really shouldn't be out here. It's raining," he sneered.

" _Really?"_ I asked sarcastically, giving the pink haired guy a shove.

"Of course." He grinned that sparkly grin of his, flashing those pointy teeth...

" _Natsu,"_ I mustered to myself, gazing into his eyes. Something was familiar. The way he smiled. That pink hair. The way he spoke. But only, this wasn't the guy I missed... This wasn't the guy I met years ago... But he could be the guy who helps me move on. The guy who helps me forget...

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update :/ I think I re-wrote this chapter three times and it's still not what I wanted. It has no imagery- sorry- But I tried.**

 **Constructive criticism is always nice in reviews:)**


End file.
